He Loves Me, She Loves Me Not
by Towa no Mirai
Summary: After their shard hunt is complete and Naraku has been defeated, Kagome tells Inuyasha she doesn't love him anymore. How does Inuyasha cope with this information and whom will he turn to?
1. Chapter 1

**He loves me, she loves me not**

**A story by: Ai no Sakura/ Towa no Mirai**

Disclaimer: The author does not own the anime/manga series Inuyasha nor the characters from it. They all belong rightfully to Rumiko Takahashi.

A/N: But I _do_ own my own character Sakura Sazuke! Yey! dances happily around, getting weird looks from people

stops in mid-step Heh!

I don't think she'll be in this fic…

**IMPORTANT:** This is my 1st fic that I consider worthy enough to have a place on the net. The others are unfinished and are probably in the dumpster by now.

This is an **AU** fic with a great deal of **OOC**ness, but I can't help it that I haven't seen enough Inuyasha episodes. They don't air them here where I live in the brink of tears !

Summery: After their shard hunt is complete and Naraku has been defeated, Kagome tells Inuyasha she doesn't love him anymore. How does Inuyasha cope with this information and whom will he turn to? A story about breaking and mending a heart.

Pairings:

Inuyasha & Kagome

Sesshomaru & Inuyasha (?)

Inuyasha walked through a forest, not really knowing where he was going nor carrying.

There was something heavy on his mind.

Flashback

The wind blew slightly making her hair dance behind her softly.

Black met gold for a second, which felt like an eternity, before the gap between them was no longer there.

Inuyasha leaned into Kagome, sniffing her hair and memorizing her scent, before Kagome pulled back from the embrace.

"Inuyasha…" she whispered softly, searching for something in his eyes, he doing the same to hers,

"I have to leave."

He was taken back by that.

"Nande?" he asked, his doggy ears drooping low,

"Why do you have to leave?"

Kagome stared him straight in the eye now, stopping her search.

"Because I don't belong here," she said quietly and cast her eyes to the ground,

"And because… I don't love you anymore."

Inuyasha felt his heart being ripped in two.

"Nande? Itsu?" he asked, almost choking on his own words,

"How long?"

Kagome sighed and hugged herself, then raised her head to see Inuyasha on the brink of tears.

"Inuyasha…?" she whispered, worried about her friend and stepped closer, draping her arms around him,

"Gomen nasai. I'm so, so, _so_, so sorry."

Inuyasha held onto Kagome as if she was his lifeline.

"Kagome," he choked out, trying to fight back the sobs that were pushing to get out,

"Don't go! Don't leave me! Please don't leave me!"

Kagome stroked his hair, trying to reach for an ear, but it kept moving away from her touch, not accepting it anymore.

"Inuyasha," Kagome sighed and raised his chin so they were face to face,

"You were my first love and I will never forget you, but I believe this was never meant to be."  
Then coldly she added,

"Not even with the miko Kikyo."

Kagome searched Inuyasha's eyes for a moment then stopped.

"I _am_ really sorry Inuyasha, but I have to leave. My future mate is in my time and yours is right here," she said softly, then placed a kiss on his cheek,

"Thank you for being my friend."

With that she turned on her heels and ran towards the well.

"Sayonara Inu-kun!" she yelled, waving back at him as she ran.

Inuyasha snapped out of the trance he'd been in and sprang after her,

"KAGOME!!"

Before he reached the well, Kagome had already jumped in.

"SAYONARA KAGOME-CHAN!! AI'SHITERU!!!" he yelled after her, then sank to his knees and cried onto the cool surface of the well.

End Flashback

Inuyasha sighed sadly at the incident that took place a few hours back, a stray tear sliding down his cheek.

"Nande Kagome?" he whispered and started crying again, low, heartbreaking sobs raking through his chest.

Soon he could no longer walk, as he felt too weak.

So much crying in so little time.

Inuyasha sat down onto the ground unceremoniously on his butt, then lay on his back.

"If I'm gonna die, let me die now," he whispered, closing his eyes as a fresh wave of tears splashed down his face.

When he didn't open his eyes, he started to doze off.

Inuyasha's dream

Darkness.

I see nothing.

"Hello?" I shout, but my voice comes back to me as an echo,

"Anyone here?"

I start to walk. It turns into a trot. Then I'm running.

The darkness is everywhere.

I can feel it consuming me, my very being.

My very soul.

Then I see something.

Two huge flaming red eyes stare at me, the gaze rooting me to my spot.

As soon as it has come, it is gone and I am not sure if I even have seen them in the first place.

Again the darkness is here, consuming me.

Eating at my soul.

"Yamete…" I whisper, then say it a little louder,

"Yamete."  
"Yamete!" I shout as I clutch my chest, above my broken heart, then scream,

"YAMETE!!!"

End of Inuyasha's dream

Inuyasha woke up, drenched in a fine sheen of cold sweat. He sat up from the futon…

FUTON?!

"Watashi wa dochira desu ka?!" he cried out, panicking more than slightly.

"Urusai."

Inuyasha immediately stopped his shouts, but inside he was still screaming.

"Use your senses bakayaro!"

Inuyasha winced at the insult from the obvious male voice, but where had he heard that voice before? It sounded really familiar.

It sounded like…

Sniff… sniff…

"Sesshomaru…" Inuyasha said in an inane voice, waiting for his half-brother to drown him in insults.

Then it hit him.

Tetsusaiga!

Before Inuyasha could look down to see if his sword that was given to him by his father was still there, Sesshomaru snorted.

"You held it tightly while in your deep sleep, and for that I am glad and indignant," he told his ignorant half-brother.

Inuyasha relaxed slightly.

"Aren't you trying to kill me?" he asked, looking at Sesshomaru with a look that said kill me if you want. I don't care right now'.

Sesshomaru studied Inuyasha.

"Ie," he said simply, then continued,

"It would not be as pleasurable while you are like this."

Sesshomaru sat down next to Inuyasha on the bed, making Inuyasha flinched away slightly.

"I wish to know what has caused this sudden change in you," he said, his face and voice voided of all emotion,

"The cause of this pain."

Inuyasha's dog-ears drooped down and he lowered his gaze away from Sesshomaru, feeling the fresh wave of tears springing to his eyes.

"I…I can't!" he choked, trying to hold back the sobs that were taking over his body.

"Yes you can," Sesshomaru reassured (A/N: weird, huh?).

Inuyasha looked into Sesshomaru's eyes, searching for something, anything.

Then he saw it.

The slightest flicker of worry, but the next second it was hidden better than before.

Confusion filled Inuyasha's mind.

Should he tell him? Should he trust his weakness to his enemy?  
Or to his brother…

A stray tear slid down Inuyasha's cheek, sliding down his chin and dropping onto the silk sheets of, what Inuyasha had noticed, Sesshomaru's bed.

"This pain…" Inuyasha whispered,

"Feels worse than any wound I have bared."

He took in a shaky breath and let it out slowly, trying to calm himself.

"This pain…" he whispered again,

"Feels like many blades shredding my heart."

Another stray tear fell down Inuyasha's face and Sesshomaru watched as it dropped onto the silk sheets.

"This pain…" he whispered, but his voice cracked as sobs raked his body,

"W-was caused by K-Kagome!"

Inuyasha hid his head in his hands and cried.

Sesshomaru sat there quietly, unknowing what to do, but wait for his half-little brother to spill the whole story.

And he did.

"She ain't coming back!" Inuyasha cried,

"She told me that she doesn't love me no more, then jumped into the well!"

As Sesshomaru was confused, Inuyasha told him about the well, about Kagome and her time.

"I see," Sesshomaru said and glanced at Inuyasha.

All he saw was a puppy.

A sad, little puppy.

A sad, little puppy who happened to be his brother.

"Ototo," he whispered to himself and Inuyasha looked up in surprise, then confusion.

"Sesshomaru, Nani yatten no?" he asked, but then realized what he had said.

Before Sesshomaru could stop him, Inuyasha flung his arms around his big brother and hugged him tightly.

"Ani-san," he whimpered softly as Sesshomaru placed his arms around Inuyasha's waist, pulling him closer.

Inuyasha cried onto his older brother's shoulder, his sobs' heart wrenching, while Sesshomaru waited for him to calm down, placing his chin on top of his head.

After a moment, Inuyasha stopped crying, wiping his eyes furiously, and had a blush of embarrassment on his cheeks.

"Arigato… ani-san," he whispered and pulled back from the embrace, instantly missing the contact.

Just then there was a knock on the door and it slid open slowly, a small human girl walking into the room, her eyes on Inuyasha.

"Sesshomaru-sama? Why is Inuyasha-sama so sad?" she questioned and glanced quickly at Sesshomaru, then back at Inuyasha's face.

Inuyasha sighed exhaustedly, but tried to smile for the girl who was always happy, but now she looked sad.

"Rin-chan," he started,

"I just lost a person I loved."

Rin gasped and climbed onto the bed, squirming herself between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

"Is Kagome ne-san…?" she asked, her voice trembling in a dangerous way girls voices do when they're about to cry.

Inuyasha shook his head and Rin sighed in relief.

"She went back home, a long distance from here," he told her sadly.

Rin glanced between the two brothers.

"Is Kagome ne-san coming back?" she asked and Inuyasha shook his head in sorrow.

Tears started to fill Rin's eyes.

"Sesshomaru-sama!!" she wailed, latching herself onto Sesshomaru's chest and cried,

"Kagome ne-san didn't say good bye to Rin-chan!"

Sesshomaru wrapped one arm around Rin's waist, the other stroking her head gently, then glanced up at Inuyasha.

"I swear, if Jaken was to run into this room right now, wailing about that bitch, I would not hesitate on killing him," he whispered, not wanting Rin to hear, but for Inuyasha to barely hear him over her sniveling.

Inuyasha was stunned as he saw his brother's mouth twitch, his lips forming a ghost of a smile.

Inuyasha: Why did you make me cry so much? And in front of _him_ points at Sesshomaru accusingly

Fluffy: growls at Inuyasha threateningly

Sakura: snatches Tetsusaiga and Toki-jin before their hands even inch closer to them Oh no you don't!

Inuyasha & Fluffy: HEY!!!

Sakura: I won't have you both killing each other.

Inuyasha & Fluffy: turn away from each other with a huff

Sakura: --U I made you cry so much, Inuyasha, because that's just something Fluffy here points at said person would never be caught doing… ever.

Inuyasha: crosses arms to his chest Keh! I'm no weakling!

Fluffy: opens mouth to say something -

Sakura: glares at Fluffy Don't. Say. A word. smiles at Inuyasha Your _not_ weak Inu-kun

Inuyasha: doesn't like Sakura's sweet smile that promises no good …

Fluffy: doesn't like Sakura's smile either …

Inuyasha: turns to Fluffy Sesshomaru? Why do you let her call you Fluffy?

Fluffy: looks confused ???

Sakura: glares daggers at Inuyasha If he notices the slip, I'll tell Kagome to come back, just to "sit" you to Hell!

Fluffy: thinks back to the start of the conversation …

Inuyasha: gulps audibly …

Fluffy: finally notices the slip DON'T CALL ME FLUFFY!!!!

Sakura: grins maliciously at Inuyasha and mouths: You're _so_ in for it

Inuyasha: fights back a whimper

Fluffy: still in his I'm-not-Fluffy' tirade I _hate_ it when you people refer to me as that Fluffy person! I just happen to own a nice, fluffy and comfortable fur boa, which I carry around with me everywhere! You don't want me to wear it? Should I just…

Inuyasha & Sakura: --U …

Translation for the Japanese words:

Gomen nasai: I'm very sorry

Miko: Priestess

Sayonara: Good-bye

Ai'shiteru: I love you

Nande: Why

Itsu: When

Yamete: Stop

Futon: Japanese bedstead/ mattress

Watashi wa dochira desu ka: Where am I

Urusai: Shut up

Bakayaro: Idiot/ Fool

Ie: No

Ototo: Little brother

Nani yatten no: What are you doing

Ani-san: Older brother

Arigato: Thank you

Ne-san: Older sister

A/N: So people, what do you think? Should I continue or is this complete BS? Reviews are accepted with gratitude, and flames can be sent to

- Sakura


	2. Chapter 2

**He loves me, she loves me not**

**A story by: Ai no Sakura/ Towa no Mirai**

Disclaimer: The author does not own the anime/manga series Inuyasha nor the characters from it. They all belong rightfully to Rumiko Takahashi.

A/N: But I _do_ own my own character Sakura Sazuke!

Sakura: Yey! dances happily around, getting weird looks from people  
stops in mid-step Heh!

I don't think she'll be in this fic…

**IMPORTANT:** This is my 1st fic that I consider worthy enough to have a place on the net. The others are unfinished and are probably in the dumpster by now.

This is an **AU** fic with a great deal of **OOC**ness, but I can't help it that I haven't seen enough Inuyasha episodes. They don't air them here where I live in the brink of tears !

Summary: After their shard hunt is complete and Naraku has been defeated, Kagome tells Inuyasha she doesn't love him anymore. How does Inuyasha cope with this information and whom will he turn to? A story about breaking and mending a heart.

Pairings:

Inuyasha & Kagome

Sesshomaru & Inuyasha (?)

**I didn't remember what Kagome's cat was called. If it's spelled wrong, don't mind it. Tell me what it is in a review, please. And I'm terribly sorry for those who didn't like the Inu-Sess part. It _is_ AU, just like I stated above. Terribly sorry non the less...  
**

**- Mirai  
**

* * *

Kagome lay on her bed in her baby blue pajamas crying softly into her pillow. 

/Flashback/

The wind blew slightly making her hair dance behind her softly.

Black met gold for a second, which felt like an eternity, before the gap between them was no longer there.

Inuyasha leaned into Kagome, sniffing her hair and memorizing her scent, before Kagome pulled back from the embrace.

"Inuyasha…" she whispered softly, searching for something in his eyes, he doing the same to hers,

"I have to leave."

He was taken back by that.

"Nande?" he asked, his doggy ears drooping low,

"Why do you have to leave?"

Kagome stared him straight in the eye now, stopping her search.

"Because I don't belong here," she said quietly and cast her eyes to the ground,

"And because… I don't love you anymore."

Inuyasha felt his heart being ripped in two.

"Nande? Itsu?" he asked, almost choking on his own words,

"How long?"

Kagome sighed and hugged herself, then raised her head to see Inuyasha on the brink of tears.

"Inuyasha…?" she whispered, worried about her friend and stepped closer, draping her arms around him,

"Gomen nasai. I'm so, so, _so_, so sorry."

Inuyasha held onto Kagome as if she was his lifeline.

"Kagome," he choked out, trying to fight back the sobs that were pushing to get out,

"Don't go! Don't leave me! Please don't leave me!"

Kagome stroked his hair, trying to reach for an ear, but it kept moving away from her touch, not accepting it anymore.

"Inuyasha," Kagome sighed and raised his chin so they were face to face,

"You were my first love and I will never forget you, but I believe this was never meant to be."  
Then coldly she added,

"Not even with the miko Kikyo."

Kagome searched Inuyasha's eyes for a moment then stopped.

"I _am_ really sorry Inuyasha, but I have to leave. My future mate is in my time and yours is right here," she said softly, then placed a kiss on his cheek,

"Thank you for being my friend."

With that she turned on her heels and ran towards the well.

"Sayonara Inu-kun!" she yelled, waving back at him as she ran.

Inuyasha snapped out of the trance he'd been in and sprang after her,

"**KAGOME**!"

Before he reached the well, Kagome had already jumped in.

"SAYONARA KAGOME-CHAN! **AI'SHITERU**!" he yelled after her, then sank to his knees and cried onto the cool surface of the well.

What went unnoticed by Inuyasha and Kagome herself was the tear that fell down her cheek, dropping onto the dry sand of the old well.

/End Flashback/

* * *

Raising her head slightly to search for the tissue box her mother had brought up to her last night. After finding it and grabbing a piece, Kagome blew her nose. 

She'd tried everything to forget the hurtful things she'd said to Inuyasha. Forget the way Inuyasha's voice had gone higher as he'd whined for her to stay.

She knew she had hurt him deeply.

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry… " Kagome cried, burying her head into her pillow again.

She hadn't meant those words she'd said to him. She had wanted to stay in the Feudal era, but she knew she couldn't. Her place was here in the future with her mama, Souta and Grandpa just like Inuyasha's was in the past.

"500 years is too much… Too long…" Kagome mumbled into her pillow between sobs,

"I'm not like you. You have demon blood flowing through your veins and I have none…"

Kagome blew her nose again and grabbed a clean tissue to wipe her eyes.

"I'd grow old and die before you even looked a day older…"

Suddenly there was a knock on Kagome's door and she could hear her mother's voice on the other side.

"Kagome, I've brought you breakfast."

"Come in mama," Kagome replied and got up to open the door for her mother though it wasn't locked.

"Arigato," her mother said with a soft smile as she waltzed into the room with a tray filled with delicious looking dishes.

"Have something to eat, Kagome. You'll feel better."

Kagome made a noise of acknowledgement, nodding her head and sitting slowly onto her bed again. Her mother placed the tray on Kagome's lap, and then took a seat beside Kagome.

They sat there in silence, the only sounds coming from the munching of Kagome chewing her breakfast.

Taking a sip of her orange juice, Kagome glanced at her mother.

"You must be worried, mama…"

Her mother smiled warmly at her daughter.

"Mama always worries about Kagome, but mama also knows that Kagome is old enough to take care of herself."

Kagome nodded her head slightly, finishing what was left of her breakfast.

"I could've come down to eat with Grandpa, Souta and you-"

"Don't worry. Mama is happy to bring breakfast up for Kagome."

Kagome smiled, hugging her mother. Tears started to form in her eyes and she couldn't fight them back.

"Mama… I said such horrible things to Inuyasha…" she started, her voice trembling,

"But I didn't mean them! I just said them so he wouldn't come dragging me back to the past! I still love him…"

Her mother hugged Kagome back, listening to her daughter's sobs and explanation.

"Does Kagome want to know what mama would do?"

Kagome nodded into her mother's chest, sniffling.

"Mama would go back and tell all those things Kagome just told mama."

Kagome shook her head vigorously.

"He'll find me disgusting! I look ugly to him now!"

Mama smiled down at her daughter.

"Kagome has not one ugly speck on her. Kagome has always been perfect, even from the day Kagome was born."

Kagome kept on weeping into her mother's chest and her mother held her until the crying girl fell asleep with tearstained cheeks.

* * *

Kagome woke up a couple of hours later feeling much better. 

"Good thing it's a holiday… But I need to study for my geometry test… And biology…"

She groaned in frustration.

Walking over to her closet, Kagome searched for something to wear.

She came down to two choices.

"The blue summer dress or the yellow one?"

Trying both on and deciding the blue one looked nicer, Kagome changed into it, and then proceeded to brush her hair.

" I have to go back and tell Inuyasha how I feel… I can't live knowing I've lied to him about my feelings…"

Placing the hairbrush down, Kagome walked down the stairs only to be greeted with her mother.

"Is Kagome feeling better?"

Kagome smiled slightly,

"Hai. Arigato gozaimasu, mama."

Her mother smiled back at her. Bouyo meowed in his croaky voice as Kagome quickly petted his head.

"Ja ne, mama!"

Kagome walked briskly towards the well house.

"I can't lose this courage now…" she said to herself as she slid the door to the well house open.  
Light filtered into the room from the doorway where Kagome stood and she dreaded the jump into the wooden well.

"I- I have to do this… For Inuyasha," Kagome said as she took a few steps closer to the well.

Placing one leg over the edge Kagome breathed in deeply.

"For Inuyasha…" she told herself again as she dropped down into the well.

Flying through the magic, Kagome felt at ease.

But then she thumped onto the bottom of the dried up well 500 hundred years in the past.

Scrambling out of the well Kagome expected to see Inuyasha waiting for her with his usual attitude.

No sign of the inu hanyou.

Kagome got a dreadful feeling, but started walking towards Kaede's village.

When she approached the hut, the only warning she had was a cheerful yell of her name before an orange fur ball had plunged into her arms.

"Konnichiwa Kagome-chan!"

Kagome smiled brightly down at the kitsune kit. Shippo was being his adorable self again.

"Konnichiwa Shippo-"

"Kagome?"

The miko glanced up from the little kitsune in her arms to her two other friends.

"Konnichiwa Sango-chan. Hoshi-sama." Kagome greeted warmly and both of her friends stared at her for a moment.

Shippo was the one to end the silence.

"We thought Kagome would not come back!"

Miroku nodded, speaking in his calm voice,

"Hai, Kagome-chan left so suddenly… We thought Kagome would stay in her own time for good."

Kagome bowed her head in shame, letting Shippo climb down from her arms.

"Gomen nasai… Atashi… Ano.. Wakaranai yo..."

Taking a deep breath to steady her beating heart, Kagome looked her friends straight in the eyes. She would not lie to her friends like she did to Inuyasha.

"The Shikon no Tama has been restored and I have no further purpose here… That's why I'm still going to leave."

Shippo looked up at Kagome with teary eyes.

"What about Shippo, or Inuyasha?"

Sango and Miroku craned their necks left and right,

"Where _is_ Inuyasha anyway?" Sango asked.

"I haven't seen him for two days," added Miroku, receiving a nod from Sango.

Kagome frowned in worry.

"Where could he have gone…?" she whispered to herself as the others contemplated the inu hanyou's whereabouts out loud.

Turning slightly so that she could see the Inuyasha forest, Kagome whispered,

"Inuyasha… Where are you?"

* * *

Sakura: Tat-ta-daa! I'm back and wrote another chapter of HLMSLMN! Whoa… That sounds dumb… -.-; 

Kagome: cries Where's Inuyasha? Why'd you make me say such things to him?

Sakura: places arm around Kagome's shoulders Life's a bitch sometimes, ain't it?

Kagome: shoots a glare at Sakura and shrugs off arm Especially ever since you decided to write this fan fiction…

Sakura: narrows eyes at Kagome Are you saying it sucks? You want a piece of me!

Kagome: reaches for bow Anything for my Inuyasha…

Sakura: falls to the ground and starts laughing Oh boy! You have no idea how much you looked like Kikyou just now… Hahahahahaha…. !

Kagome: puts the bow away and pouts At least tell me Inuyasha is okay…

Sakura: wipes a tear from eye and gets up, dusting off clothes He's okay. He's having a blast with Fluffy.

Kagome? Who's Fluffy?

Sakura: cracks up again as remembers Inu and Fluffy's argument Sesshoumaru.

Kagome: eyes roll up in head and promptly faints …

Sakura: watches Kagome's unconscious form Whoops! I guess she's a little stressed out… shrugs shoulders I don't have the time for this… starts dragging Kagome away, grumbling under breath

* * *

Translations for Japanese words: 

Nande: Why

Itsu: When

Gomen nasai: I'm very sorry

Miko: Priestess

Sayonara: Goodbye

Ai'shiteru: I love you

Arigato/ Arigato gozaimasu: Thank you/ Thank you very much

Ja ne: (See you) later

Inu hanyou: Dog half monster/spirit

Konnichiwa: Hello

Kitsune: Fox

Hoshi: Monk

Hai: Yes

Atashi: I (one of the many e.g. Boku, Watashi, Watakushi... It's an alteration of Watashi)

Wakaranai yo: I don't know

Shikon no Tama: Soul Jewel (I cannot remember the exact name for it and it's pissing me off right now... >. !)

* * *

Authoress' babble corner

1) Someone pointed out for me that I had a few Japanese words typed wrong.

No in Japanese is IIE not IE (because IE means home...). All I can say is: Whoops! Typo.

But anisan means older brother. I've checked it from an Online Japanese- English Dictionary, and two English-Japanese-English dictionaries (books) and all of them have stated that anisan means older brother. So I didn't make a typo.

But I think you can also use Oniisan... But I think that means 'your brother'. I'm not sure about that though...

2) This story was supposed to be a one-shot. Damn you readers for begging another chapter... Nah, I don't mean that.

I liked writing this chapter. I got to clear Kagome's character a little. She sounded totally stupid and OOC in the first chapter. I think Kagome's nice, but an airhead sometimes. She's not in my "anime girls to kill" list like Kagura (IY), Kaoru (Rurouni Kenshin) and Rei (Neon Genensis Eva) are. ;

I have no idea about this stories future... If enough people want a new chapter I'll write more, but I have no plot twists in mind yet. This stories survival depends on you readers... A new reason to review!

And oh! If you want to read my other Inuyasha fan fic, go to and find the stories under Ai no Sakura.

That'd be moi.

Anyway, I'm out. Peace.

- Mirai (aka Sakura)


End file.
